


all to bring you back

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumours say that the prince has been kidnapped by a dragon. Sir Courfeyrac is desperate to hear that the prince is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all to bring you back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/gifts).



There's a commotion in the training yard, and that almost always means that there's news. The squires are distracted from their drills, running from one group to another to find out what's happening and to spread it further. 

Courfeyrac sighs, sheathing his training sword. He remembers being that excitable and most would argue that he still is. He grabs his squire by the collar on his way past, earning a squawk of protest and flailing arms that he bats away easily, pulling Gavroche close.

"Alright then, we both know you're the one with the most information, true and otherwise. What's going on?"

Gavroche gives him a gap-toothed grin. "You know me."

"I don't know why you're my squire when you should be training under the spymaster instead," Courfeyrac mutters, shaking his head. "You might even teach him a thing or two."

Gavroche pulls Courfeyrac down by his tunic, to whisper into his ear. "It's about the prince."

"Has he been found?" Courfeyrac asks, his heart leaping into his throat. He kneels in front of Gavroche, holding him by the shoulders. "Is he back? Is he safe?"

Gavroche gives him a pitying look. "You need to stop wearing your heart on your sleeve and put it back in your chest, sir. He's not back, sorry to say. Sir Javert went to save him and returned… well…"

"He's not dead, is he?" Courfeyrac asks with dread. He's never particularly liked the Garrison Master, but he's a skilled knight and Courfeyrac is sure that he's a good person, somewhere inside.

"No, he's not dead. Unharmed, from what I've heard. Shaken, though. He's not speaking a word."

"Sir Javert?" Courfeyrac frowns. He can't imagine the man being shaken by anything. He can't imagine him returning from a mission empty-handed either. "Interesting."

"The physician should be done with him by now," Gavroche points out with a small grin. "In case you were wondering."

"I'm going to have words with the spymaster," Courfeyrac declares, ruffling Gavroche's hair. "If I can find him. Go and do your drills. It would be nice to have the most well-behaved squire, for a change."

—«·»—

Javert is not sitting in bed when Courfeyrac finds him, but is standing by the window, staring out of it. He seems unharmed, but he jumps when he hears Courfeyrac approach.

"I wanted to come and see how you were," Courfeyrac says, and Javert snorts quietly, shaking his head.

"I doubt that you came to check on me," Javert rasps.

"I heard that you weren't speaking."

"My throat feels dried out by fire. Besides, would you, if it meant that every single person in the kingdom would visit to hear about your failure?" Javert shakes his head. "I shouldn't be surprised that it didn't stop you."

"Did you find him?" Courfeyrac asks. "Is he well? Is he hurt?"

"I didn't see the prince. I… didn't make it past the dragon."

"Oh." Courfeyrac's heart sinks. "So the rumours were true."

"Unfortunately so. The dragon is large, too. Fearsome. I believe it would take an entire army to stop the beast."

Courfeyrac frowns, balling his hands into fists. "I'm going to find it."

Javert scowls. "Were you listening, boy? I said—"

"You said you didn't see him," Courfeyrac interrupts. "He was taken by a dragon and you found the dragon, but you didn't find _him_. For all we know, he might not—No. I'm going to find the dragon, and I'm going to find the _prince_. If he's—if I can't find him—the dragon doesn't matter. None of it matters."

"Sir Courfeyrac," Javert says sharply. "If you cannot remain objective, I doubt you will function as required in the field. I cannot let you leave the castle, for your own good."

"Let me go," Courfeyrac pleads. "I'm not saying that I think I'll succeed where you failed, but I need to try. I need to know that he's still there."

Javert frowns. "In exchange, upon your return, you _will_ pull your squire into line. No more requests to have him taken as an apprentice to the spymaster."

"That's not fair," Courfeyrac protests. "It would be a good opportunity for Gavroche. I can't trade his future for this opportunity."

With a shrug, Javert turns away. "If that's your decision, so be it."

Growling under his breath, Courfeyrac turns on his heel and leaves before he says something he'll regret. He's storming down the hall when an arm reaches from the shadows, stopping him.

"Claquesous," Courfeyrac greets uneasily.

He's never met the spymaster personally before, but has heard enough tales to know that this is him. He wears a dark robe that blends into the shadows and a silver mask, obscuring his face. 

"You're the one with the squire who likes finding trouble." His voice is unremarkable, not particularly deep, or memorable in any way. "Gavroche. I've heard that you believe he'd be better suited to a life of spying."

"I don't presume to know anything about how spies are recruited or what they do," Courfeyrac says, "but I believe he'd be good at it all the same."

Claquesous hums. "Javert is not one to let go of his knights or squires easily. I heard your earlier conversation. I know what you plan to do."

Courfeyrac laughs. "Do you? Because I'm not entirely sure myself. I can accept Javert's terms and forfeit Gavroche's potential, or disobey him outright and go without his permission, in which case I forfeit both my future _and_ Gavroche's."

"Or," Claquesous says, and Courfeyrac thinks that he might be smiling behind his mask. "You could leave Gavroche in my care and the only life you risk when you set out without Javert's permission is yours. Which won't be a problem if you find the prince anyway. If you _don't_ find him, I suspect that your punishment upon return is the least of your concerns."

Courfeyrac laughs hollowly. "That's true. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, once you agree that I can take Gavroche as my apprentice. Tell him if you like, or let him find out on his own. Go and search for the prince. Javert won't be able to do anything to Gavroche once he's under my care."

"You'll keep him safe?" Courfeyrac asks, which earns him a quiet laugh.

"Seems to me that you don't quite grasp the concept of spying, and what it entails. The boy's life will be in his own hands, and his skill is the only thing that will determine how long he lives."

Courfeyrac nods in understanding. Were Gavroche to become a knight, his survival would depend on those skills instead. It's easy enough to understand.

"I'll speak to him before I leave," he decides.

"And I'll take him once you're gone," Claquesous replies. "You won't need to worry about him while you're on your quest. Focus on your own survival."

Courfeyrac nods as Claquesous lets go of his arm. "…Thank you."

He doesn't get a reply and in the next instant, Claquesous is gone, just as suddenly as he appeared.

—«·»—

"I'm going," Courfeyrac says as Gavroche falls into step with him, the moment he returns to the training yard.

"Without Javert's permission, I'm guessing," Gavroche adds. "I'm coming."

"No, you're not." Courfeyrac holds a hand up to forestall Gavroche protest. "And before you start complaining, it's for a reason. A good one, that you'll like."

Gavroche gives him a surly look. "Try me."

Courfeyrac winks at him. "Claquesous is coming for you. Heard some little training yard whelp can do a better job than he can and _begged_ me to let you teach him your ways."

Gavroche shoves him. "Not funny."

"Not a joke," Courfeyrac replies, resting his hand on Gavroche's back. "Not the part about Claquesous taking you, at least. Apparently, he heard that I've been asking about it. Who knew?"

Gavroche's eyes go wide. "You're serious."

Ruffling Gavroche's hair, Courfeyrac chuckles. "As serious as I'll ever be. I might not see you again, you know. Either because I don't return or because you'll be too busy being the new spymaster once I return. I'll miss you. I mean, you were a terrible squire, but you're a good friend. Be careful, you hear?"

Gavroche snorts, but his smile is genuine. "Says the man running off to find a dragon. Don't let him cook you and eat you. Or… do whatever he did to Javert."

Courfeyrac smiles. "I won't. And I'll find _him_ too, just you wait."

"Let me help you get ready," Gavroche says, grinning. "Like a good squire would."

The rest of the training yard is still full of knights and squires sharing pieces of information and speculating on what might have happened to Javert. Nobody notices as Courfeyrac and Gavroche slip away.

The journey to find the dragon may take a while, so Courfeyrac decides against wearing heavy armour. He opts for some mail, his usual sword and shield, and some leather armour for protection. Gavroche steals some food for the kitchen on Courfeyrac's request, and a spare pair of clothes in the prince's size, because it's been a while since he was taken and might need them. Gavroche laughs, but calls it practical too, so there's that.

He sneaks out the back of the castle with one final goodbye to Gavroche, and sets off in the same direction that Javert did. Perhaps if he'd agreed to Javert's terms, Courfeyrac would have been told exactly where to find the dragon, but he's heard enough rumours to know that he's most likely going to find it in the large cave, one day's journey from the kingdom's border. He suspects that things are going to get much more difficult from there.

—«·»—

He's careful not to wear his horse out, as much as he'd like to get there as soon as possible. He keeps the pace steady without going too fast, and it means that they don't need to take as many breaks.

The cave comes into sight early the next afternoon. Courfeyrac has made sure that he's well-rested, because he'll need his wits about him if he is to face a dragon. He leaves his horse by the small stream a short distance from the cave, taking his pack without him.

As he walks towards the mouth of the cave, he hears a voice from inside and he slows down, listening carefully.

"I can smell someone outside," a deep voice says, making Courfeyrac freeze up. "Someone different, not that terrible old knight from before. Don't you worry, though. I won't let them pass unless they're the right kind of person."

No matter how closely Courfeyrac listens, he can't tell if there's anyone else in the cave. He doesn't dare hope.

"You might as well come in," the voice comes out. "You've already come this far, after all. I'm not particularly interested in killing you, I thought you'd have worked that out when I left that other knight unharmed."

Taking a deep breath, Courfeyrac tightens his grip on his sword and keeps walking. He pauses when he reaches the mouth of the cave, looking around with surprise. He expected it to be dark and dank but it's well-lit, with torches in brackets against the stone walls. The floor is soft underfoot with short grass growing in patches. The cave looks like it's well-inhabited but more importantly, it looks like it's inhabited by a _human_. There is rudimentary furniture scattered around the place, constructed out of boulders that have been put together and covered in material for comfort. Courfeyrac can see a chair here, a table there. 

The dragon sits in the middle of the cave, with golden scales and an expectant look as it peers down at Courfeyrac. It doesn't look particularly threatening—its teeth aren't bared and if anything, it looks a little bored.

"Hello," Courfeyrac says. "I…um. I came to find you because I heard that you captured the prince."

The dragon nods its massive heard. "Indeed I did."

"Oh," Courfeyrac breathes. "…Is he okay? You haven't hurt him, have you?"

The dragon looks affronted. "What do you take me for, a monster? Of course I haven't."

"I don't know what to expect from you at all, to be entirely honest. I've never met a dragon before."

The dragon snorts quietly, steam escaping from its nostrils. "Well, you didn't challenge me to a battle to win back the prince, so you're doing better than the previous knight already."

Courfeyrac shakes his head. "The prince isn't some sort of trophy to be won through battle in the first place. Will you let me see him, though? What are your conditions? You must have captured him for a reason."

The dragon hums in thought. "I like the way you think, knight. I will let you see him if you answer my question correctly."

Courfeyrac nods, sheathing his sword. "Okay. What's the question?"

"What do you think of the kingdom, of the monarchy? I want you to be honest."

Courfeyrac's reply is to burst out laughing. The dragon bristles and Courfeyrac raises a hand to appease it, still laughing. "No, no I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because surely, he's the one who put you up to this, isn't he? I've been worried sick, but this was all the prince's idea. Did he stage the kidnapping too? Actually, don't answer that yourself. I want to hear it from him."

The dragon frowns. "But…"

"Tell the prince that Courfeyrac wants to speak to him," Courfeyrac says. "If he doesn't want to see me, then I'll leave."

The dragon rumbles in agreement and turns its head towards the back of the cave. "Combeferre, I have someone named Courfeyrac here to see you."

—«·»—

There's a brief silence and then a loud, happy, " _Courfeyrac_?"

The dragon hums, sounding amused, and it's immediately followed by the sound of footsteps on the floor of the cave, fast enough that Combeferre must be running.

He comes into the clearing where Courfeyrac is waiting, looking entirely unharmed and incredibly happy. "Courfeyrac, it _is_ you. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well," Courfeyrac replies. "Incredibly good, actually. Nobody in the kingdom was entirely sure that you were still alive."

"Oh." Combeferre's eyes go wide before he looks over at the dragon with a fond smile. "You didn't have to worry. Enjolras wouldn't have hurt me."

"Oh, your name is Enjolras," Courfeyrac says. "I feel rude for not asking."

"You didn't threaten my life upon meeting me," Enjolras points out. "You've met my minimal standards of human decency."

"That's… good to know?" Courfeyrac blinks up at the dragon, before he turns back to Combeferre. "Now, _you_ some explaining to do. The rumour that we all heard was that you were out for a walk when a dragon appeared out of nowhere to take you away."

"That happened," Enjolras confirms. "Although I asked before I took Combeferre away."

Combeferre smiles. "He said, _do you mind if I take you away to discuss the state of the kingdom_ , and you know that I'm always open to discussion."

"Yes," Courfeyrac sighs, "but does _stranger danger_ mean nothing to you? Or at least something about having the common sense to not let a dragon carry you off somewhere. Enjolras was nice enough not to eat you, but—"

"Humans tastes terrible," Enjolras interjects.

"I am _so glad_ you know that," Courfeyrac says faintly, giving Combeferre a wide-eyed look.

"Anyway," Combeferre says, in a very obvious attempt to change the subject. "Enjolras brought me here and we discussed the faults of the monarchy."

"I didn't know that dragons concerned themselves with the political systems of their neighbours," Courfeyrac comments, raising an eyebrow.

"I find that living near democracies is better for everyone in the long run," Enjolras says. "My neighbours are much less likely to mobilise their armies against me just for existing when everyone gets a say in whether that's a wise idea."

"And as you know," Combeferre adds excitedly, "I've always been of the mindset that all citizens should have say in the dealings of the country, not just those who were born into nobility."

"Trust you to be abducted by a politically-minded dragon," Courfeyrac mutters, shaking his head fondly. 

"Enjolras didn't let people past him—like Javert—if their views didn't align with ours. I mean, you hear tales about royalty being saved from dragons, and it's always the knight who gets glorified. If this is going to be turned into a story, I don't want it to be about someone who goes against the change that we want to bring about."

"So what's our story going to be about instead?" Courfeyrac asks. "A knight who helps a prince and a dragon overthrow the monarchy?"

"Or likeminded friends who have been in love with each other since childhood," Enjolras speaks up. He looks between the two of them as they sputter. "I'm sorry, was that meant to be a secret? I could tell you love each other, without either of you needing to mention it."

" _Enjolras_ ," Combeferre says in a strained voice.

"Fine, I'll give you some privacy to discuss it," Enjolras mutters, turning around.

"Um." Courfeyrac clears his throat, looking at the spines that run down Enjolras' back and the large wings tucked at his sides. "Maybe some… _more_ privacy?"

With a put-upon sigh, Enjolras gets up and slinks off towards the back of the cave. "Let me know when you're done being surprised about _completely obvious_ things."

—«·»—

"Just for the record," Combeferre says, chewing on his bottom lip, "I really didn't tell Enjolras anything. I spoke about you, of course, but I never mentioned that I—well, that I've been in love with you since we were young. But it's true."

Courfeyrac beams. "He was right about me, too, and I _definitely_ didn't tell him anything. Your dragon friend is pretty sharp."

"Can you imagine how fun it would be if we took him back with us?" Combeferre asks grinning. "My parents will _hate_ him."

"You sound much too happy about that," Courfeyrac murmurs. "Remember that they're still in command of a pretty significant army."

Snorting quietly, Combeferre shakes his head. "I'd like to see them try and stand against him. Dragons don't survive by being easy to kill. He's happy to come back with us, too."

"That's good to know." Courfeyrac reaches into his bag, pulling out the clothes he'd packed. "I brought you a change of clothes, in case you wanted them. I didn't think you'd have very much by the way of clothing here, and it's nearly been a week. I also asked Gavroche to steal some food from the kitchens. I'm pretty sure there's some cake in here, hopefully it hasn't been squashed by everything else."

Combeferre chuckles. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Courfeyrac is sure that he's blushing, but it only makes Combeferre smile at him more fondly, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, as they've so often done to each other in the past. Only this time, Combeferre doesn't pull away entirely, his hand cupping Courfeyrac's cheek and drawing him in so that their lips meet. 

There have been countless times, over the years, where Courfeyrac has fantasised about kissing Combeferre. He can confidently say that this is better than all of them, combined. Combeferre's kisses are insistent and his hands move to Courfeyrac's hair, fingers curled into it. 

When they pull apart, they stay close enough that their noses are still brushing, as if they can't quite get out of each other's pull and neither of them _want_ to. 

Enjolras clears his throat and it's a low rumble from the other end of the cave. "Is there going to be a lot of this? Not that I mind, but I'd like to be warned, just in case."

Combeferre laughs softly, kissing Courfeyrac's forehead again. "To be entirely honest with you, Enjolras… yes. You'll have to put up with us doing this pretty often."

" _So_ often," Courfeyrac murmurs, which earns him a warm laugh from Combeferre and a sigh from Enjolras.

"Well. At least I get to terrify a kingdom full of people. I'll focus on the positives."


End file.
